One Expense Was Too Much, Caused Another
by x sore away x
Summary: Misaki never had an easy life, and it was never going to be any easier. Now that her mom has lost her job, Suzuna got sick, and a man that Misaki recalled back from her past, came to haunt her. Usui wants to help her out. What can he & she do, now?


This is my first story for Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. Please don't be harsh, but complements and improvements are needed to know if I need to improve on anything in my story. Thanks and enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama though I wish I did.

* * *

x* One Expense Was Too Much, Caused Another x*

"Oh…" Misaki groaned as her head started to ache with pain.

She had wondered why she had been working so hard for theses past two weeks. The reason was simply because her mom couldn't afford to pay of their bills and rent, while her sister is currently sick.

'Can it get any worse?' Misaki thought, while greeting a customer that had just entered the Café.

_***Flashback***_

_After leaving the Café from her daily hours, she dragged her feet all the way home, in desperate need to lay on her bed, but to her dismay she found a very puzzled man standing outside of her house. Misaki squinted her eyes for better sight of the man, but it seemed impossible. So, Misaki kept walking as if she didn't see the man until she reached the gate, just in front of her home. There standing in front of her, before her eyes was the person who always appeared in her nightmares, finally came to haunt her. There in front of her was her worthless father, who left her and her mother as well as her sister, all alone because of all of the debts that were being piled up. _

_***End of Flashback***_

From Misaki's luck, it DID get worse from the day her father came back. The Café couldn't provide enough pay for her family to support on and from that she had about 4 jobs for these two weeks. Now, she was running a fever and hoping it would get better. So, she wouldn't have to take a few days off of work, or else her family wouldn't have any food on the table for the next week or two. From not so far, was a man who watched the one he cared for, worried. This man attended the same school as her and he loved her because she didn't give a smile very easily, but when he was around she would smile as if it were a normal reaction, when she saw him. His name is Usui Takumi and he constantly worries about Misaki's health because of her stubborn attitude. He walks up to her and pulls her away from the master she WAS serving.

"U-Usui! What are you doing? I'm serving a customer!" Misaki stuttered trying to speak a full sentence without coughing or filling the urge to faint.

'He's only making it harder for me. I could barely concentrate already; does he have to worry about me all the time?' Misaki thinks as she watches Usui run his hand through his silky blond hair.

"Misaki-chan, you have done enough. Come to the back and take a rest for a while, or I could convince the manager that you'll go home early with me, and I'm pretty sure she'll really like that." Usui finished, with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Fine. You're annoying, Usui!" Misaki said grumpily as she stomped her way to the back, almost tripping over her foot, but lucky Usui saw her weird footing can caught her from her side, before her head collided with the hard, concrete floor.

In the back, Misaki muttered out a thanks to Usui, who was smirking ever since her ALMOST fall. As she went to sit in the chair that was placed with a table and a few other chairs at the corner of the room, Usui went to tell the manager that he'll be taking Misaki home early since she isn't feeling well. He knew that that was not part of his agreement, but he did not need to be yelled at for carrying her home if she faints. As he returned to the back, he found a small girl in a maid's outfit sleeping in the corner, quietly as if she was hoping no one would notice her absence. Usui gently smiles at this founded girl, takes off his sweater and gently places it on her, but to his dismay Misaki woke up and asked him why he didn't wake her up.

(A/N: Wait! Who am I kidding?)

"STUPID USUI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP FOR MY SHIFT! YOU'RE USELESS AND A PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki yelled at Usui and huffs when she was finished screaming at him.

Usui chuckles at her from seeing that her attitude doesn't change even if she's not feeling well.

Misaki returns to the front of the Café and leaves a Usui chuckling at her behavior, but he stops suddenly when a thought enters his mind and takes over his laughter.

'Isn't that a bit much? Isn't she wearing herself out to much?'

* * *

Later, its closing time and Usui supposedly asked Misaki to walk her home, but as this person he was walking home with him was Ayuzawa Misaki, she refused not wanting help from Usui. He still insists on bringing her home even if she was going to kill him for doing so. During on their way back to her home, Misaki sees that he is only wearing his chemise and suddenly remembers the sweater he placed on her earlier for warmth.

"Usui. Thank you." Misaki said blushing looking away, while extending her arm to give him back his soft sweater.

As a reaction from, looking at Misaki he reached out to grab the sweater as Misaki thought he was, He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Misaki stood there shocked, but recovered quickly and started screaming.

"USUI! YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN FROM OUTERSPACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Misaki yelled trying to cover and lure his attention away from her face which was blushing into 7 different shades of red.

To her dislike or maybe not, he snuggled closer as if he didn't hear her yelling at him. She felt her knees couldn't hold her up anymore.

(A/N: I know what you all are thinking! You all are thinking that her knees couldn't hold her up because he hugged her. Right? Wrong!)

Usui managed to hold her up and he saw that her face was flushed, not because she was blushing, but because her fever got higher. He felt her forehead and his eyes filled with worry from this warm temperature.

"Prez! You're warming up! I'll take you to the hospital!" Usui urged as he was scared she would pass out, kneeling down to let her lie down while, letting her rest her head on his knee.

"No, don't! It'll only cause me more trouble for paying for the expenses and my mother will worry about me having more than one job." Misaki said tiredly and hoping she could keep her eyes open.

"That also means I can't take you home if you think that your mother is going to worry for you." Usui replied then he had an idea.

"Are you willing to stay at my apartment for a while?" Usui spoke continuing his statement earlier, with a smirk on his face and proud of his newfound idea.

"I don't think there's any other place I could stay or would stay at." Misaki said with a blush coming on her face.

Usui was surprised because he was surprised at her reply, since he was thinking she would rather live in the streets than at his house for a while, but quickly recovered his surprise with a response, that he knows that'll bring Misaki to blush even more.

"Are you sure you want to be at my apartment, alone with me?" Usui spoke with his perfect smirk still on his flawless face, leaning down with his forehead touching hers.

"U-Usui! You're too close." Misaki replied panicking.

"Misaki-chan, I asked you if you'll be okay in an apartment, alone with me." He persisted for her to answer his question.

"Us-" Misaki was cut off short, because he touched her lips with his.

Misaki freaked out, but then recomposed when she decided she was actually okay with this. When they stopped to take in oxygen that was missing from their bodies for a few minutes, Usui just smiled gently at Misaki, knowing her answer was what he wanted it to be. Misaki just smiled back.

"Pres"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please comment and review, even if it might be a criticize. That'll only make me better, right?


End file.
